Unreal X-Editor
| latest_preview_version = 3.1.5 Beta | latest_preview_date = | latest release version = 2.6.1 | latest release date = | programming language = VB.NET | genre = Script Editor for UnrealScript | license = Free for Commercial and Non-Commercial use | website = http://unrealxeditor.wordpress.com/ Dynamic Effects |status = Discontinued}} Unreal X-Editor is a tool for developing UnrealScript, the native scripting language of Unreal Engine. It is developed and maintained by Satheesh P.V (Member from Dynamic Effects). Unreal X-Editor includes features like Autocomplete, Code Explorer, Class Usage Finder, Compile Scripts from Unreal X-Editor, Embed Selection and more. It also features integrated applications such as INI Editor, Unreal Script Wizard, UDK Customizer and Loading Screen Tips Modifier. Version 3.0 includes many new features such as Code Explorer, Class Finder, Class Usage Finder, Class Reference Finder and more. From v3.0, No-Ribbon UI has been removed. Since the release of Unreal Engine 4, Unreal X-Editor has been discontinued. Features *Syntax highlighting * Lightmass Tweaker *Code Explorer * Function Finder *Class Tree *Package Tree Viewer *Class Finder *Class Usage Finder *Class Reference Finder *Customizable Autocomplete *Declaration Autocomplete *Line Numbers *Auto Indent *Basic Preset Scripts *Embed Selection *Run UDK Editor from Unreal X-Editor *Run UDK Game with commandlines from Unreal X-Editor *Run Server Game and LAN Game *UDK Customizer for modifying in-game texts *Commandline options for Compiling *Launch Unreal Editor in DX11 Mode *Compile/Full Compile Scripts from Unreal X-Editor *UDK Log viewer *Supports Simplified Chinese, Traditional Chinese and Japanese languages. *And many more... INI Editor INI Editor in Unreal X-Editor can be used to edit INI files in UDK. INI Editor uses syntax highlighting so users can easily recognize sections, keys, comments etc. INI Editor features "Open Base INI" which opens the ini in "BasedOn" key. It also allows users to delete all ini files that starts with UDK (e.g.: UDKGame.ini, UDKEngine.ini, UDKEditor.ini etc.) with a single click. Unreal Script Wizard Unreal Script Wizard in Unreal X-Editor is used to generate a basic weapon script with functions like Flashlight, Ironsights etc. It also generates additional scripts like DamageType, Attachment, Ammo etc. UDK Customizer UDK Customizer can be used to customize On-Screen messages in UDK HUD. At the moment UDK Customizer works only with default Scaleform/Canvas HUD that comes with UDK. More Information can be found here. Loading Screen Tips Modifier Loading Screen Tips Modifier is an application to remove/edit Loading screen Tips shown on Game loading screens. More Information can be found here. Lightmass Tweaker LightmassTweaker is an integrated application that allows the end-user to modify lighting presets that is used to build the lighting inside Unreal Engine. More information can be found here. Clean UDK Leftovers Clean UDK Leftovers is an integrated application that removes junk files created by UDK after light building and content saving. This tool also deletes log files and crash dumps. End-User can choose what to remove before cleaning up. More information can be found here. See also *UnrealScript - Native scripting language of Unreal Engine. External links *Unreal X-Editor Thread on UDK Forums *Unreal X-Editor Online Help *Unreal X-Editor Version History Category:Computer programming tools Category:Scripting languages Category:Unreal Engine